


Banned From Existence

by Donts



Series: Drabbles :) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, Im laughing reading this back, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: You appear in an infinite white room with nothing but yourself and a piece of paper saying "you have been banned from existence"~~~I forgot all about these prompts I did and I'm having a ball reading them back, so I just have to post this here lmao
Series: Drabbles :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709275
Kudos: 3





	Banned From Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I was probably in middle school when I wrote this so I apologize for the old memes lmao

I let out a yawn and stretch. I open my eyes to see nothing but white. Looking to my side, I see a piece of paper with neat print on it. I grab and bring it closer to examine.

"You have been banned from existence"

I squint and read the words over and over, my brain seemingly unable to comprehend what's happening. How does one ban themselves from existing? Apparently, I must have done exactly that. You would think you would get a notice or something beforehand. A nice "Hey, you're on your last straw, so be careful or else we are throwing you into a huge white abyss for you to not exist in!" Then again, who would believe that?

I toss the paper to the side and look in all directions. Absolutely nothing. Well you've done it now Emmy, first you get banned from Target and now your banned from existing. Honestly, what is my life? Well, I guess I don't have one anymore. On the bright side, there are no taxes. I sigh and lay down, looking up at the, you guessed it, white ceiling. What now?

I start to think of what I could have possibly done to have caused myself to end up in this situation. Maybe it was because I pranked called Taco Bell a bit too many times. Nah, plenty of people do that, and none that I know of ended up in a white abyss. Well, maybe it's because I ordered pineapple on pizza. Ok, that's definitely why.

Damn, this is boring. I start humming tunes of anything that pops in my head.

Despacito...

someBODY ONCE TOLD ME...

Hit or miss, I guess they never miss huh?

Push me to the edge, All my friends are dead...

Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci gang...

My neck, my back...

Ugh, I'm so done with not existing already. I stand up and walk in a random direction, needing to do something. All I see is white. There is nothing here. 

Suddenly, "Have you learned your lesson yet?" A deep voice echoes through my body.

"Yes! Yes! I promise I will never order pineapple on pizza again!"

There is a moment of silence.

"Good, this was your warning. Next time will be permanent."

"Got it. No more pineapple on pizza." I nod my head.

"Very well."

I open my eyes and see the familiar colors of my bedroom. Thank god. I look over and see the remains of last nights pizza.

I should probably throw that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
